Vigilance and Pearls
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Imagine a seventeen year old Bruce Wayne meeting the lovely and brazen Selina Kyle in an time of social elegance, conflict of the hearts and secret romance .


**Vigilance and Pearls**

* * *

Good fortune. That was something most young women longed for during those years of the great conflicts that ravaged through the lands of America. In truth only the women clothing fancy silk garments and handsome shares from family inheritances could enjoy the tastes of bountiful life with a upper class husbands who would boast about his stock shares at lavish balls with their colleagues while gossip blanketed through the air by the social aristocratic princess Veronica Veeland and her charming suitors Alberto Falcone, Thomas Elliot and the newest eye catching charmer that was main topic of weekly gossip Harvey Dent, a New York lawyer's son who attended Princeton university with the lovely Rachel Dawes, a petite and determine young brunette who believed in justice and attended by courthouse trails during the daylight hours.

Good fortune was something the Kyle family lacked, they were rendered as part of Gotham's underclass, and scoffed away by the laced hands of the social aristocrats of down town. Mrs. Kyle was considered a strong woman by the eyes for their Old Town neighborhood, she was also blessed with exquisite French and Italian features, flowing dark hair and emerald green eyes. Her lips were perfect and delicate. She was genuine masterpiece of female decadence throughout the city. She was left to fend her household while her husband Brain Kyle left them penniless and scarred by his abusive nature. The Kyle girls, lived in a modest estate that was threaten by any male presence who dared to cross their territory.

That was reason why Mrs, Kyle had set her eyes on upcoming Veeland autumn ball, to have her two daughters Maggie the youngest and Selina the eldest. Both shared the her beauty but also their father's stubborn poise and toughness. Securing the invitation wasn't hard, Mrs. Kyle sold a pearl necklace that belonged to her grandmother to bargain with a invited guest for the tickets. She only received one ticket and chose to give it to her eldest daughter, Selina. The brazen of the two daughters and the most admired from Falcone lads of East End district.

Selina, the beauty and the soical grifter also was the victim of having so little. She sacrificed much to ensure the health of her sister, by refusing to eat most of the meals , going to bed with emptiness in her stomach and having to endure cold nights of sleeping without the warmth of a bed. Unlike her younger sister, she was lady of determination and understood the needs of surviving without luxuries. She gained her strength and confidence by roaming the streets during the hours after twilight. She was called the cat to many of woman she would swipe trinkets and necklaces from during social parties, they give her that title because of the coldness and the mystery behind her motives. She was most spoken about above the rest of Old Town ladies of her estate for her penniless upbringing and the absence of love for she believed love was such for childhood fantasies. Selina wished for adventure beyond the bordered of Gotham. She knew is was a waste of time to wish for something unrealistic.

She desired which most women her age could never grasp from the shackles of their locked down lifestyles.

Freedom.

* * *

Most young man throughout the city of Gotham, were following in their father's footsteps as law men, university professors, lawyers and doctors. Only man who was the black sheep of that circle kept himself concealed behind the walls of his family estate. Bruce Thomas Wayne, the only heir of the entire Wayne fortune and the company of Wayne Enterprises. He was a fine young suitor for any lady of upper class, tall stature of a nobleman with a regal nature of Welsh and American background, handsome sharp feature and wavy thick dark hair that ended at the nape of his neck.

The most beautiful feature that made him become a sight to all young women of his circle, his hooded eyes with the color of enrich hazel that could switch into a lighter green when he displayed his softer side.

He was the famous orphan of the late Doctor Thomas and Lady Martha Wayne. He attended Princeton, rode the finest ebony stallions and in the care of his longtime friend and butler, Alfred J Pennyworth, a Englishman who befriend Dr. Wayne during a war conflict in Northern Europe.

Young Wayne was an elusive and tortured boy, who kept himself in secrecy from the rest of young adults and stayed mostly on the grounds Wayne Manor, attending to his horses Tempest and Spade and studying world history in his father's study.

Bruce didn't wish for anything, he was self-contained by the guilt of death of his dearest parents, he wanted to venture beyond the shores of Gotham and seek knowledge of understanding true justice while avoiding his duties of running his family's company.

He desired which most men his age could never seek from the blood and gun powder of their nightmares.

Vengeance.

* * *

The fresh scent of autumn caressed through the red maple trees of Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth walked somberly through the grand halls of the mansion, carrying a silver tray of freshly made breakfast as he entered through the doorway of the master bedroom, his white brows arched up as he glowered at the still made bed and a pile of clothing on the floorboard. Releasing a huff of frustration, he turned around and marched down the wooded staircase.

A few minutes later, he entered through the marble gate of the stable grounds and find his young charge, grooming the 15 hands ebony Friesian horse, Tempest with grooming tools as he was dressed in a black overcoat and a pair of leather riding boots, and matching gloves. His dark bangs hooded over his dark hazel eyes as he sloped his hand over the horse's long face and whispered gentle words to his prized stallion that won him many national championships in polo and dressage.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called out with a the young man's breakfast wrapped in a handkerchief. "Care to explain the reason why you're attending to your studies?"

Bruce stubbornly rolled his eyes, "I've decided to attend to the stables, Alfred. " the young man replied with downcast expression on his handsome features." Tempest is in need of good run." He removed to a shelf and grabbed a saddle and placed over his stallion's back before latching the straps securely over the horse's belly. "The morning is crisp and gentle this day, Alfred. Perfect time for a run through the fields." He mounted his boots on the saddled and gracefully climbed up, grasping the reins with his hands.

Alfred expressed a crossed look to his young seventeen old master, "May I remind you, sir, that you are acquired to attend the formal ball this evening at the Veeland estate."

"Care to explained to me, Alfred, why this ball is important. Every one I attend is always droll." he lightly scowled. "I have received much disappointment from my previous engagements. The ladies are all the same, boring and frilly with lace dresses that their dearest mothers pinch their pennies for so that the daughters can have a better life of fortune.' He released a frustrated breath, looking out beyond his estates grounds. 'Why should this one be any different, Alfred?"

"I have heard from Mrs. Dawes that a beautiful young lady will be attending the ball tonight. She sounds quite lovely."

"You told me that the last lady I danced with was quite lovely, when in truth she turned out to a be disgusting witch." He narrowed his eyes. "I will attend this engagement, don't expect me to be happy about this. I'm just throwing it some quick face time and conversing with Rachel, Thomas and Dent. No one else."

'No thrashing tonight, Master Wayne. I want you as elegant formal as possible."

"I only thrash the fellows if they call me by that ridiculous name, Brucey Wayne. I do not like that name. I wish not to be call it in front of ladies."

"Well at least try to maintain your gentleman stature, in front of Mr. Veeland." Alfred urged, his winter blue eyes staring directly into Bruce's hazel ones.. "I do not want you have a title of a devious young lad with cannot control his anger."

"I'll try, Alfred." Bruce replied with a wry smirk played out on his lips. He padded his horse's neck. "Ready boy," The horse blew of a breath and within seconds, Bruce galloped through the gates and out into the grassy fields, the wind slashed across his face as he clenched his jaw and kept his eyes straightforward, as he led Tempest through a high pacing trot and disappeared in the rays of sunlight.

* * *

In a ramshackle resistance , Old Town filled of memoir urban decaying lifestyles, Selina Kyle dressed in a black velvet dress and a black lace gloves was leaning against the bureau looking at a tarnished locket while the Kyle family's black cat, Midnight rubbed against her leggings.

Her dark eyes displaying inner pain of a forgotten childhood that she longed to remember. She arose and moved to a vanity that was covered with empty glass perfume bottles, brushes and a few pieces of stolen jewelery. She elegant sat down on the stool and looked at her youth complexion in the grime covered mirror of the vanity. Her teardrop shaped crimson lips, flawless skin and lavish dark, coffee colored eyes made her look like a porcelain doll.

Mrs. Kyle entered the bedroom with a stern look. "Selina, care to explain we you're not wearing blue velvet dress?"

The your lady rolled her eyes at her mother's request, "I wish not to wear a color that is unsuitable for my style, mother."

Mrs. Kyle shook her head, "Black is a color that represents death. It is unattractive to young men. You will wear the dress I have picked out for you, Selina."

Selina bit into her lip. " I still do not understood way I must attend this formal affair, mother. I'm not well thought of with the rich twits of this city. They will condemn our family. I chose not to have part of their social circles."

"This formal gathering is important to your future," Mrs. Kyle explained. " I wish for you my eldest daughter to have a much a better life than this I have given you." She narrowed her eyes. " I want you finally feel love at first sight with a handsome suitor."

"That is the conflict mother," Selina replied coldly. "I desire no man in this city. They are a little interest to my eyes."

"At least try to display some affection to the young men that take you hand to the ballroom floor. You deserve some enjoyment from the urban decay that surrounds us, my daughter."

Selina narrowed her eyes down the the dress resting on the bed sheets and she sighed. "I will give them quite a show, mother." She said, started to unbutton her dress. "For once I hope there is a man who shares the night as much I as do."

Mrs Kyle nodded, "Maybe tonight, you're wish will come true."

* * *

The colors of twilight canvassed in the dimming sky, a stirring silence crept through the master bedroom; Bruce swiped the sweat off his deep-set brow with the back of his hand as he inhaled sharply. He settled his gaze at the youthful semblance staring back at him through the reflection of the mirror, flowing waves dark hair sculpted over his fair accentuated cheekbones and cloaked his hazel eyes with shadow. He buttoned up his high-collared shirt and pulled on his evening jacket, adjusted the sleeves over his arms as he took one last glance at his visage before strolling out of the bedroom.

"Master Wayne, do you acquire the carriage for tonight?" Alfred asked, standing at the foot of the stairway. Bruce shook his head.

"I'll be ready riding Tempest to the ball, Alfred." he sighed out a breath. " I still can not believe you talked into attending this ball."

"You're been locked up from the rest of the world for too long, Master Wayne. You need to a bit of refreshment of the normalcy of Gotham."

Bruce set his jaw down hard, and his tone was somber. "There is no lady in this city that interests me, Alfred. Unless I encounter my perfect match tonight." He sealed his lips shut for a moment. "I will arrive back home early." He descended casually down the steps, his riding boots hitting the fine oak as he hit the marble floor and grabbed his leather riding gloves resting a chair and walked through the back door.

"Safe ride, Master Wayne." Alfred called out to the seventeen year old, with a hopeful smile crossed over his wrinkled lips.


End file.
